1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to a flush toilet apparatus, and more particularly to a flush toilet apparatus in which part of a tubular member is housed inside the flush toilet main body.
2. Description of Related Art
For some time, as described for example in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2014-147445), flush toilet apparatuses have been known in which a washing apparatus (sanitary washing apparatus) housing a functional portion for anal area washing is affixed relative to an affixing member affixed at the rear top surface of the flush toilet main body.
In such flush toilet apparatuses, when tubular members such as water supply pipes or power supply cords connected to a washing apparatus are in turn connected to water supply connections or power supply connection on a wall, the tubular members such as supply pipes or power supply cords are housed inside the flush toilet main body.
Patent Document 1 sets forth a flush toilet in which a hole is formed close to one end in the longitudinal direction of an affixing member affixed at the rear of the top surface of a flush toilet main body, and supply pipes and power supply cords and the like pass through this hole and are extended from the rear surface of the flush toilet main body, so that except for the end portions, supply pipes and power supply cords, etc. are concealed inside the flush toilet main body and visual appearance is improved.